


Fanvideo: Jace & Simon Shut Up And Kiss Me (AU)

by Deanmonmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon





	Fanvideo: Jace & Simon Shut Up And Kiss Me (AU)

 

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
